What Happened To Us?
by IAmTheRedLady
Summary: After Janine jilts Egon for Louis, Egon demands answers. For all the fans who wondered why.


Louis burst into the firehouse excitedly. "Janine! I did it! I took out that slime wall on the museum single-handedly!"

"I'd like to think it was a _team_ effort, Louis," commented Egon, as the rest of the team followed Louis inside.

Janine ignored Egon. "I knew you could do it, honey," she gushed.

Louis came over and the two embraced in an overly passionate kiss. Egon rolled his eyes and turned away, pretending that he was focused on unlacing his boots. But he couldn't lie to himself. He was jealous.

Peter, Ray, and Winston walked towards the stairs, still pumped from their battle with Vigo the Carpathian. They didn't even notice the fascinating tonsil hockey match going on right in front of them.

Ray was soaked in mood slime. "Man, I'm covered in this crap…and I love it!" exclaimed Ray.

"Ray, take that suit off and shower before the slime fumes mess with your brain even more," said Peter.

"Man, these damn slime blowers are even heavier than the packs," groaned Winston. "And that's saying something!"

"So Z-man," Pete turned to Winston. "It's New Years, the night is young, and we are a couple of fine looking heroes. I say we head out and party!"

"I'm with you, man. I might as well get some fun out of this night!" agreed Winston. The guys clomped upstairs, eager to change and join the New Years festivities.

Louis broke out of the lip lock. "Finally," muttered Egon.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and change too," said Louis.

"Okay," said Janine. "I'll be waiting."

Louis followed the guys upstairs. "Hey, wait up!"

Janine returned to her desk, straightening papers and stuff. Anything so that she wouldn't have to look Egon in the eye.

Egon hemmed and hawed around. He obviously had something on his mind. Janine finally sighed and said casually, "Something wrong, Egon?"

She knew what was wrong. She knew exactly what was wrong. And she was glad. After all these years that she had been pining for Egon, he was finally noticing her and he was jealous that she was with someone.

Egon cleared his throat. "Janine…what happened?"

She played dumb. "I don't know what you mean."

"Er, what I mean is…why is Louis wearing my spare suit?" Egon corrected himself.

"He needed one. He couldn't help you guys in his street clothes. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, no." Of course he minded. "I just think it's funny that you'd put Louis in my suit when I'm almost two feet taller than him. I mean, Peter is much closer to Louis's size than I am." He paused, scrutinizing her. "Or is it that you like imagining that Louis is really me?"

She finally turned around. "Well. After five years, Egon Spengler finally gets a backbone. It's about time."

But secretly, Janine was pleased. Egon was coming out of his shell for once in his life…for her. Egon was finally fighting for her. It was the victory she had been waiting for.

"Janine, what happened to us? I thought that we had something." He sounded hurt, dejected. Good.

"What happened, Egon, is that your ship came in, and you let it roll out of the harbor without you on board. You left me hanging. So I moved on to someone I knew deserved me. That's what happened."

Egon felt an unfamiliar emotion rise within him. "You didn't move on. I know you, Janine Bernice Melnitz." She cringed at the middle name, a secret she had shared only with him. "You hate being a secretary. You want to be a writer. After Ghostbusters broke up, you swore you'd never be a secretary again. But you came back. Because I asked you to come back. Because you were hoping that I'd make a move. You still love me, Janine."

"No, I don't! I love Louis!" she snapped. Damn psychiatry!

"Look me straight in the eye and tell me you don't feel anything," said Egon.

Damn him.

Janine walked out from behind her desk and straight up to Egon, three inches of space separating them. She stared into his gorgeous brown eyes. She opened her mouth.

But nothing came out. She couldn't say it. She loved him.

Egon began to lean in toward her, driven with passion. Her heart thumped madly in her chest. She leaned closer too.

Three inches…two and a half…one inch…the waiting was driving her insane.

"Hey, Janine!" yelled Louis suddenly from upstairs. Egon disappeared into the kitchen as he slid down the pole.

"Shit," she growled under her breath.

Louis smiled that geeky smile of his as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "You ready, sweetie?"

She swallowed back tears and tried to smile. "Uh-huh."

"Alright, let's go!" he exclaimed. He and the rest of the Ghostbusters headed out the door.

Janine cast a longing glance at the kitchen. So close.


End file.
